THE DAMNED
by aliss12
Summary: Sasuke había logrado hacerse fuerte y pronto se desharía de Orochimaru e Itachi,logrando así cumplir con unos de sus objetivos.Ahora solo le faltaría regenerar su clan y para eso solo le faltaba una mujer,la cual encontró en la guarida de Orochimaru.Ahora nada más se casaría,la embarazaría y educaría a sus hijos para dejar descendencia Uchiha.*advertencis: violaciones, muerte,etc*
1. Chapter 1

La chica abría poco a poco sus ojos, se había despertado por un dolor de sus venas que no la había dejado seguir durmiendo.

Al abrir completamente sus ojos logro divisar un techo gris con moho en todas las esquinas ¿Dónde estaba? Trato de mover su cabeza, pero otro dolor la detuvo y entendió todo de golpe.

Había tratado de escapar, pero Orochimaru apareció enfrente de ella impidiéndole seguir corriendo, la aventó contra la pared y en un rápido movimiento vio como le colocaba el Sello de los Cinco Elementos impidiéndole seguir con la batalla. Luego vio a Orochimaru hacer unas señas hacia los arboles y entre los arboles salió a paso lento a Sasuke Uchiha el maldito consentido de Orochimaru, vio a Sasuke como hacia la técnica del Chidori Nagashi la cual se dirigió directo a su estomago dejándola inconsciente no sin antes un dolor intenso recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Tsk, no logro escapar este sería el decimo intento fallido en 15 años, ¿algún día lograría escapar? No lo creía, ella nunca lograría escapar en toda su miserable vida ¿para que la quería ahí, si siempre la tenía encerrada? No entendía nada.

Lo más seguro es que el malnacido de Orochimaru sellara su chackra con ese maldito casco y un liquido parecido al suero que siempre le sellaba los conductos de chackra para inmovilizarla.

Ahora ese sería su castigo, estar con el maldito dolor por más de 1 mes, ahí encerrada en la habitación oscura y fria, acostada en la cama de piedra, sin comer ni beber.

Pasaron no sé cuantos días, pero como lo había dicho, definitivamente estaba castigada no creía ver la luz en unos cuantos días.

- Sara, vas a comer – entro Orochimaru y dijo aquellas palabra con un tono fingido de felicidad – al rato viene Karin te llevara a bañarte y alistarte esta noche cenaras en la mesa. – dijo para cerrar luego la puerta sin decir nada más.

Sara suspiro, como odiaba que digiera su nombre, tampoco le gustaba obedecerlo pero tampoco quería estar otra vez en esa habitación.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso, pero oyó la voz tranquila de Karin llamara. Sintió un gran alivio, por fin saldría de ahí y ya podría comer, beber y ver la luz.

- Huesitos, vamos a bañarte y a desayunar – dijo mientras le quitaba el casco y las agujas del `suero´ ese. Conforme Karin quitaba las agujas y el casco, Sara lograba a ser pequeñas muecas de dolor y hasta que se arranco la última aguja, logro dar una pequeña exclamación.

- Cof, cof, n-no me ordenes nada, p-pelos de l-león – logro articular Sara con la voz ronca por la falta de uso, esas palabras para ellas eran ´todo acabo´ y un ´gracias´

- Vamos al rato va a ver una cena con Orochimaru, al parecer muy importante

- L-lo sé – interrumpió a Karin – hace rato vino a d-decírmelo, ¿sabes que quiere? - pregunto, esperando que no sea nada grave o algo que la perjudicara.

- ¡Deja de comer, los huesos

- N-no es que yo no escuché pedidos

Finalizaron la discusión mientras salían de la habitación, Sara caminaba con dificultad por lo cual Karin le ayudo a caminar pasando su brazo por su cuello.

.

.

.

Después de desayunar esa horrible comida que daban en ese infierno, se baño y vistió con una camisa blanca de hombre y una falda-short azul que le llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos y una chamarra azul con un gorro que tapaba hasta la frente y Karin llevaba su común capa azul con gorra.

Karin le había dado esa ropa que había conseguido rescatar de los esclavos reclutados, era cómoda esa ropa y le permitiría luchar bien si llegara a ver una pelea.

Ya era de noche, el tiempo paso volando. Según le había dicho Karin Orochimaru fue hoy a las 5 de la madrugada y ella fue por ella a las 11 am, desayunaron y se fue a bañar a las 2 pm y salió a las 5 pm, comió y se empezó a arreglar. Todo eso en aquel pequeño cuartito siendo vigilada por Karin.

Estaban caminando por los fríos pasillos directo al comedor.

Sara estaba preocupada y algo nerviosa, pero no le ensañaría ni la mas mínima partícula de miedo o nerviosismo a Orochimaru, eso sí que no, no era una niña asustadiza si no alguien que veía cualquier oportunidad como algo práctico.

- Llegamos, no seas tú y estarás bien – Karin interrumpió sus pensamientos, claro como si le fuera a hacer caso, fue lo primero que pensó, para luego entrar a la habitación para encontrarse con Orochimaru sentado en el centro se la mesa, al Uchiha al otro extremo de la mesa y a Juugo, Suigetsu sentados en medio de la mesa, el primer pensamiento que cruzo por su mente fue: repugnante. Claro a excepción d Juugo, Suigetsu y Karin a ellos no los odiaba por el simple hecho de no ser unos raros y sanguinarios asesinos a sangre fría, puede que sean unos asesinos pero se lo pensaban más de 2 veces antes de matar a alguien a comparación de esos 2 pedazos de basura.

- Hasta que llegan, tomen asiento – les ordeno a las 2 Kunoichis.

Sara se repetía mentalmente obedece, obedece, es lo mejor y si definitivamente obedecer era lo mejor. Tomaron asiento, Karin al lado de Juugo y Sara enfrente de Karin.

Orochimaru se paro y empezó a hablar.

- Esta cena fue hecha para dar a conocer a la nueva Señora Uchiha – informo, haciendo que Suigetsu y Karin arrojaran el bocado que tenían antes masticando. – será la única capaz de llevar ese título… o al menos hasta ahora. Sara kanagui pasara a ser Sara Uchiha – finalizo con una sonrisa macabra al ver a su esclava sudar frio y ponerse demasiado pálida.

Sara no se lo podría creer no podían hacerle eso ¿o sí? ¿Cómo diablos se iba a casar? Y con Sasuke Uchiha, como los odiaba a él y a Orochimaru ellos eran los culpables de todo lo que le pasaba. No, no iba a casarse de eso estaba segura.

Por otra parte Sasuke comía tranquilo, no le importara quien fuera la madre de sus hijos, so lo con que los trajera al mundo y los cuidara le era más que suficiente.

- No lo hare – sentencio Sara parándose de su asiento retando a Orochimaru con la mirada. No le importaba si moría, al final de cuentas no tenía nada que perder. De repente perdió a Orochimaru de vista y sintió una lengua recorrer su oreja.

- No, no, estas mal querida, si no te llegas a casar algo terrible podría ocurrirle a tu hermanito ¿no lo crees? – Orochimaru susurro esa corta amenaza contra el oído de Sara. Todo lo sucedido antes fue presenciado por todos, sin embargo no escuchado.

Sara se sentó y bajo la mirada mientras apretaba la tela de su falda con sus manos, mientras reprimía unas lagrimas de ira, miedo e impotencia.

- Lo hare ...


	2. ORGANIZACION

-¡kai! Estate quieto dattebayo- gritaba Naruto mientras correteaba a un niño de cabellos negros- azulados y unos raros ojos rosa zafiro muy bonitos, según decía el que se parecía mucho a su hermana mayor llamada Sara.

-jijiji, ruto-kun no me puede atrapar, lero, lero ruto-kun es muy lento – decía mientras le sacaba la lengua y corría entre la gente, era de sorprenderse que Naruto no alcanzara a un niño de 4 años. Llevaban corriendo casi 2 horas y Naruto no lograba alcanzar a Kai, Naruto ya se estaba desesperando ¿Acaso ese niño tenia súper poderes? ¡Claro que sí! ¿Si no que más podría ser?

-¡saku-chan! ¡Ino-chan! ¡Shika-kun! ¡Neji-kun! ¡Hina-chan! ¡Sai-Kun! – grito Kai mientras corría y abrazaba a Sakura. Sakura lo agarro para cargarlo, iban de camino al Ichiraku a comer, pero estaban buscando a Naruto y Kai para también llevarlos.

- ¡ese niño! ¡Es un demonio! – gritaba Naruto mientras lo señalaba con el dedo, le había costado un montón alcanzarlo, porque ni agarrarlo le había dejado el gusano ese.

-¡cállate Naruto! – grito Sakura mientras le aventaba una piedra al cabeza.

- Kai-Kun ¿quieres ir a comer algo? – preguntaron las 3 chicas (sakura, ino y hinata) al unisón al pequeño, era tan adorable.

-¡si!, pero también un abraxo – pidió, y las muchachas no se hacían del rogar. Adorable fue lo que pensaron mientras por otro lado….

- ese mocoso me está quitando la atención de mi Hinata – comento Naruto a sus amigos, y era la verdad, antes no le habían dado importancia que el niño robara 3 horas a las chicas pero ahora ese mocoso se había agarrado la maña de aprovecharse de ellas, ya no eran 3 horas ahora era casi las 24 horas.

-si, es problemático si no se escuchan los gritos d esas locas a nuestro alrededor – confeso Shikamaru, ese niño tenía una capacidad intelectual asombrosa. Se aprovechaba de las situaciones para estar como cicle con cada una de las chicas.

-son unos celosos, yo no extraño los golpes de la fea y apuesto que Naruto tampoco, ni tu Shikamaru extrañas los gritos de Ino y de Hinata a ella si se le extraña – comento Sai, mientras los demás asentían, si lo veían así estaba bien.

-un niño eh… - comentaron los 4 al unisón, mientras veían a las chicas jugar y sonreír con el niño.

Eses extraño niño que apareció aquella noche…

_**FLASHBLACK**_

_**Naruto estaba acostado viendo la tele, esa noche hacia mucho frio estaban a -5ª, hoy no iba a Salió de la cama ni de broma o eso pensaba hasta que oyó el llanto de un bebe.**_

_**Al principio pensó que era el hijo de la vecina, pero lo descarto a escuchar que tocaban la puerta.**_

_**Corrió a abrirla y ¡sorpresa! Hay estaba aquel niño latoso de ojos rosas llorando en aquel frio día.**_

_**FIN FLASHBLACK.**_

Y ahora ese bebe ya había crecido ya habían pasado 4 años y todo parecía tranquilidad tanto en Konoha como en sus vidas.

-lo hare…

Dos simples palabra eran y serán su condena lo sabia pero ahora no tendría nada más que hacer, tenía que proteger a su hermano y si casarse con Sasuke Uchiha era la solución, era ahora o nunca, no debía dudar ya había tomado la decisión y no habría vuelta atrás. Se limpio las lágrimas traicioneras y alzo la mirada, para buscar contacto con la suya, como lo esperaba esa mirada vacía como la odiaba.

-¿Cuándo va a ser la boda? – pregunto, algo tímida mas nunca bajo la mirada.

Sasuke solo la examino con la mirada, esa chica rea valiente, mira que hablarle como si estuvieran en confianza o como si él fuera cualquier persona, aunque eso ya se lo había advertido Orochimaru pero no le había dado importancia solo que imaginar a un Uchiha con algún rasgo delicado de ella era una ventaja, no solo quería que sus hijos fueran inteligentes y poderosos, si no también hermosos, quería que sus hijos fueran perfectos en todos los aspectos y ella podría crearlo tal y como quería.

-mañana en el atardecer – contesto tranquilamente, todo eso mientras más rápido mejor.

Una cubetada de hielos, ni oportunidad de escapar le dieron. Mañana al atardecer, nada mas podía pasar ¿o sí?

Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo estaban pasmados con toda la información recibida:

1.- Sara se iba casar con Sasuke

2.- mañana seria la boda.

3.-Orochimarui estaba de acuerdo.

4.- Kabuto no se había paseado por ahí en todo el día.

¡Todos ahí se han vuelto locos! No se enteraban de nada, absolutamente nada…!

-ha acabado la cena, Sara dormirás vigilada y Karin mañana le arreglaras para la boda, juugo suigetsu serán los testigos así que también arréglense – informo mientras salía de la habitación

Al parecer no había de otra que obedecer así que todos se retiraron a sus cuartos.

Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo miraron por última vez a su amiga, la habían conocido cuando Sasuke los mando a llamar a los 3 y en la puerta entrando se encontraba aquella joven malherida siendo arrastrada por un guardia y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron sabían que había una conexión con ella, que había un destino cerca del de ella.

Sara al ver a sus amigos les dedico una tímida sonrisa para que se fueran tranquilos y al parecer si funciono.

Sasuke se levanto de la mesa y sin decir nada se fue a su habitación. Todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan y eso lo mantenía tranquilo, solo faltaban algunos meses y su venganza se culminaría.

Orochimaru veía la puerta por la cual sasuke había salido ese chico nunca fue educado con nadie ni mucho menos considerado, para luego fijar su mirada en Sara esa chica la había secuestrado por su inmenso poder y la había entrenado como había podido y si la miraba bien su esfuerzo estaba dando frutos ahora esa chica le iba dar su siguiente cuerpo

-vete a tu cuarto original, recuerda que estas vigilada – le ordeno y Sara no se hizo esperar y salió corriendo hacia su habitación, no aguantaba respirar el mismo aire que esa víbora asquerosa.

Sara al entrar a su habitación cerró la puerta y empezó a aventar todo lo que estaba a su alcanze,destrozar todo era lo único que podía hacer ella no había llorado desde la muerte de su familia y no lo haría ahora.

Tendría que escapar, iba a escapar…


End file.
